Stories Revolving Around Zander/Zander's Quest
This fanfic is rated G for minimal violence. This is the story of how Zander (aka Moblin Slayer) rose to become the king of Windfall Island during the events of the War of Windfall Island. In the Throneroom Zander slowly paced the length of the Throneroom. So many heavy thoughts. Of how many people he may have doomed. Of how many people he backstabbed. Of how many deaths would be at his hands. Of what would happen if his plan failed. His defection was merely another one of his plans. He was going to attempt to destroy the GSA from the inside. "Zander!" shouted Samuel, Zander's new leader. "How are you?" "I'm fine," said Zander. Fine. What a lie thought Zander. Maybe if fine means terrible now... "That is good! So, what would you like to do?" "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. It's been a long day..." Yes, thought Zander, A long day. A long month, at that. And a lonely one. ''At least with the others I had some friends. Here, my only friends exist in my dreams... A long day indeed. And to think it's not gonna end yet... What Zander Really Did (Under Cleanup) In reality, Zander was searching for a special sword in the castle. This sword was said to cut through an evil soul like a hot knife through butter. Zander planned on using this blade to end Samuel's reign. Zander did find it, but it was the other thing that he found that scared him the most. It was an odd looking sinister purple colored mask, lined with spike-like protrusions, and with bulging eyes. He didn't know why, but just looking at the mask scared him. He felt an evil aura around it. Zander, however, pulled the blade from its pedestal. Just then, he was sucked into a portal. He was now in a world that felt like the aura of the mask... and three odd beings were standing before him. They said, "We are the gods of evil." Gods of Evil Zander wondered what was going on. He then decided to question these so called "gods of evil." Zander: Who are you really? Gods: The gods of evil. And we're doing what we can to stop you from using that sword. Zander: Why? Gods: It will ruin our plan. Zander: What plan? Gods: Maybe we should explain ourselves first. You see, right now you are in the dark world, and the only thing keeping you from becoming transformed is that blade. We are the gods of the dark world. When Ganon's evil wish twisted the Sacred Realm into darkness, we assumed its gods. You see, we were origanlly "good" gods. But the three goddessses did not like what we stood for. So they were going to destroy us. Just then, we felt a great surge of darkness, and went to investigate. We gound a now godless land, and decided to fill the position of its gods. We created that mask of darkness you saw to extend our reach to other worlds originally. Now we use it to corrupt the wishes of a person's heart. Take Samuel, for example. He wanted to create a great sea-wide kingdom to stop the violence from pirates. We, however mutated that wish, cutting away the whole "peace" thing. Now our plan has almost succeeded. There is nothing you can do. You are stuck here no. Zander: No, I won't accept it. (Rushes one of the gods, and cuts him with his blade) God who got cut: No, this can't be happening! (He then shines, and explodes in a brilliant flash of light) Zander: Anybody want to join him? I think not. Now let me out! Gods: Okay, okay, here you go. Zander then left the dark world, and figured out what to do next: he plunged the blade deep into the mask. A certain darkness seemed to spew out...and then it was gone. Zander then decided to check in on Samuel. Samuel's Redemption (Under Cleanup) Zander went up to Samuel's bed chambers to finish this war. However, he saw Samuel in the room, standing up, looking in a mirror. Samuel: (Whimpering) What have I done...oh, what have I done... Zander: Samuel, it couldn't be helped. You were being controlled. Samuel: I know. That doesn't mean I can undo this, though. Zander: Trust me, you ccan! Samuel: I can't...but you can. Zander: What?! Samuel: I resign. You're king now. I can only hope the PF has been totally defeated in the battle yet... Zander: What? Samuel: Yes, while you were sleeping, a battle began. We're crushing them. Zander then realized how little time he had. HE ran to the flagship, and showed the captain the decree that said he was now king. He gave the order to halt the atack. Then he boarded the PF flagship. He walked up to the leader, and said, "We've won." The End Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedG